


What's Mine is Mine

by CaptainLeBubbles



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainLeBubbles/pseuds/CaptainLeBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthews has a crush on Grif? This can't be allowed to continue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Mine is Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post](http://shadowpool95.tumblr.com/post/115721436317/are-we-not-going-to-talk-about-matthews-obvious) on Tumblr.
> 
> (Edited the summary- didn't realize I'd mistyped there.)

Simmons has always been a kissass.

True, he is less of a kissass now than he was when he first came to Blood Gulch. Grif believes this is the result of his first real command, but Simmons knows that it has been building since at least season seven, if not sooner.

Matthews is also a kissass. He’s like Simmons was in his earliest days as a soldier, but even worse because at least Simmons had ambition- his asskissing was a means to an end, an attempt to endear himself to the people with the power to give _him_ power. But Matthews- the only thing that matters to him is getting his captain’s- getting _Grif’s_ \- approval.

His crush on Grif is blatant and obvious and willful, and it has to _stop_.

(Because, of course, privates may have crushes on their co’s, but to pursue those crushes, as Matthews so clearly is, is crossing a line. It’s inappropriate. That’s all. _That’s all_. He doesn’t feel threatened. Grif is his. Grif has always been his and Grif will always _be_ his. He's not reading anything into Grif calling Matthews by his name. He's not. _Shut up_.)

So he corners Matthews on his way to the mess, gripping the boy’s shoulder almost painfully (he can hear his pauldron groaning under the strain), and steers him away from the door and Grif, who meets his eyes over the crowd and looks relieved to be rid of his private for a little while. Even through his helmet Simmons can see that relief, and **‘thx, iou 1′** flashes across his HUD from Grif.

Simmons steers Matthews away from the mess and off to a private, secluded area of the compound before stopping and turning to face him.

The boy looks baffled, but not too alarmed. “Is there something I can help you with, Captain Simmons?

“Yes.” Simmons’ hand tightens on Matthews’ shoulders, enough to make him wince from the force. “You can stop trying to woo Grif. It won’t work anyway, and it’s putting him in a terrible mood. Stay away from him.”

“Um. Sir? You’re hurting me.”

He loosens his grip, but only just. “I mean it. There’s only room for one kiss-ass in Grif’s life, and that spot has been permanently occupied by me since season two. You don’t stand a chance.”

Simmons lets go and backs away. “I’m glad we had this talk,” he says pleasantly, and leaves. Matthews stares after him for several minutes. He can feel the bruises springing up where Simmons held him. He shudders.

“I’m just going to repress this entire conversation." After a moment, his demeanor changes, and he perks up noticeably. “I wonder if Captain Grif would like some company while he eats dinner?”

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Matthews has no idea what he's just unleashed. :/


End file.
